mobileframezerofandomcom-20200213-history
Mobile Frame Systems
mobile frame with its array of ground-based and zero-G systems.]] Mobile Frame Systems make up both the equipment/abilities of a mobile frame as well as the number of additional hits that frame can take. 'Weapons' When a frame attacks, you can use either a red die or, if it's higher, one of your white dice. A single weapon system gives a frame two red dice. A weapon only works at one range, so using it involves a gamble. You can pair''' two weapon systems at a range to make it more powerful granting a bonus red d8 die'; this allows attacks at this range to roll two red d6s plus a red d8, choosing the highest result. You can split it across ranges (such as a pistol that is worth one die at Hand-to-hand range and another at direct range. You can also split a double weapon, like a rifle with a bayonet that gets 3 dice at direct range and 1 at hand-to-hand. For instance, you might describe weapons as being (2Rd) for a regular rifle that works at direct range, (2Rh) for a combat knife that works at HtH range, (2Ra) for a rocket launcher that works at artillery range. When you combine them, you can describe them as being, for instance, (2Ra+d8) for the double artillery cannon in Estar's Anvil or (3Rh+1Rd) for a grapnel that works great at hand-to-hand range but not as well at direct range. Hand-to-hand weapons do approximately twice as much damage as ranged weapons, as their wielders know up close where and how to hit their target. 'Sensors & Communication' Any system used to sense, command, or communicate gives your frame a '''yellow die'. When a frame spots, you can use a yellow die or, if it's higher, one of your white dice. Because spotting enhances attacks on a particular target directly, you'll find that these systems are critical to a company's success. While any frame can spot another in plain sight, only those with yellow dice can spot another in cover. If a frame has two yellow dice, it can spot anywhere on the table. 'Defense' Systems designed to prevent a frame from taking damage — whether stealth construction, ECM, or just bolted-on armor plates — give a frame blue dice. When a frame defends, you can use a blue die or, if it's higher, one of your white dice. A frame that has two blue dice can provide cover to its teammates 'without risking itself in the crossfire. 'Movement A system designed to move a frame at speed gives the frame a green die. When a frame moves, you can use a green die or, if it's higher, one of your white dice. Many frames have mounts on their back to power rocket boosters that skid the frame across the ground and over or around cover. Some frames are designed to work under water might have propulsion jets while those to operate on snow might have retractable skis. Any frame that isn't weighed down with ranged weapons gets a green d8 for movement for free. While it's not a system that can be lost, the player rolls it until the frame has been destroyed. Note also that, if a frame loses its last ranged weapon, it gains this green d8. Gallery Weapons Array 6.jpg|A selection of weapons and shields. Sources Main Source: Mobile Frame Zero: Rapid Attack Rulebook Category:MFZ: Rapid Attack